


Good Samaritan

by myEttie



Series: Good Samaritan [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Drunk John Winchester, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff and Smut, Foster Care, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Human Castiel, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, No really there is plot, Pie, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Switching, Top Castiel, Topping from the Bottom, Vague References to Past Abuse, What is the oppiste of slow build?, Writer Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myEttie/pseuds/myEttie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a new job in the big city. To celebrate the Winchesters and extended family throw a party at a bar. Sam heads away before the night is over, leaving Dean to wallow.<br/>Too drunk to know what he is doing, Dean attempts to drive home. Cas steps in, a good samaritan, saving Dean from himself.</p><p>(Summary sounds angsty, but really its not. Mostly fluff and smutt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this after reading a bunch of fan fiction where Dean had like zero self estime, kind of needed to fix that.

Dean woke reluctantly as bright light streamed in his living room window. Rubbing his hand over his face he sat up gingerly. He was fully clothed, stretched out on his too small couch, in his two bit, two bed apartment. Gently turning his neck left then right, easing out the kinks, Dean made his way to the small bathroom. It could be worse he supposed, at least he'd made it home.

The previous night had been Sam's leaving do. Off to work in the big city for a big city law firm. Dean couldn't be more proud, but he was going to miss the Sasquatch. Sam was essentially at 6 foot 4 puppy, but he had been Dean's responsibility for nearly 20 years. At 28 years old you would be right to wonder why. It was a long story and not a particularly happy one. Dean was sick of people asking, sick of people's sympathy, just sick of people in general. Dean’s small close family (not blood, but family) would do him just fine.

He wondered if maybe Uncle Bobby had made sure he had made it home, maybe Benny or Ash. Either way he was glad. The only thing that would have made this morning more difficult would have been waking up in a stranger’s bed. Dean wasn't promiscuous per-ce; he was just too handsome for his own good. Freckles, green eyes, broad shoulders, narrow waist, and reaching a height of 6 foot 1 in his stocking feet. Well, there were few straight women, or gay men who could resist him. And if they were willing who was he to say no.

The apartment seemed eerily quiet without Sam, and strangely empty. Sam hadn't taken all of his belongings with him; he did plan to visit as often as work allowed, but still, key pictures had been taken from the bookcase in the living room, his shampoo and toothbrush were missing from the bathroom.

Sighing audibly Dean headed for the kitchen. A creaking sound from his own bedroom stopped him in his tracks. "What the actual fuck?" Dean hadn't meant to speak out loud but whatever; he changed tracks and headed to his bedroom door. It was open a crack so he nudged it further with his boot. Sprawled out, face down on his bed lay a man. Dean stared for a moment, taking in the odd sight. Arms folded under their head, short black hair sticking up at odd angles, white shirt collar, tan trench coat spread wide over the man’s body, navy pants, black socks, no shoes. 

Dean thought back to the previous night’s party. Had he met someone, this someone? He remembered, dancing with Jo, debating the pros and cons of hybrid cars with Benny. (FYI there are only con's as far as Dean is concerned) No introductions, the bar had been full of old friends and family, no introductions had been necessary. So who the hell was this?

The ache in his head worsened. Opting to leave sleeping dogs lie (or men as the case may be), Dean headed back to the kitchen. Maybe coffee would clear his head. 

The kitchen was a small galley style kitchen, with a counter and cupboards down both sides, square window in the back wall. The coffee machine was basic but it functioned just fine. Dean set it to brew and waited. Not entirely sure as to why, Dean found himself setting two mugs on the counter. Another squeak sounded from his room just as the coffee finished brewing. Dean was filling the second mug when he felt a presence close behind him.

After a lifetime of struggling to keep himself and Sammy safe, Dean thought for a moment that it would be ironic if this, Sam's first full day away, was the day Dean got himself ended by some unknown man in a trench coat. Figuring he could use the hot coffee as a weapon if he needed, Dean hefted both mugs and turned slowly to face the unknown.

Blue that was the only thought Dean's brain seemed to be able to form. Blue eyes so clear and bright, Dean's mouth went dry, and for a moment he just stared. "Gah" he faltered, "em" he tried again. Since words were clearly his enemy right now he offered one of the mugs to the stranger instead.

"Hello, Dean" so the blue eyed man knew his name. Now if only Dean could remember if he should know his.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas had been momentarily disoriented when he woke. The events of the previous evening were clear in his head however. He had been at a book signing, he hated them, but according to his publisher, Meg, they were a necessary evil. The event had been well attended and ran later than Cas would have liked. By mid night he was exhausted from making idle chit chat and pretending to give a shit. Cas wrote works of fiction. Tales of family, loyalty, kindness, peppered with, trials, betrayals, disillusion, but always hope. People liked to pick his stories apart, trying to make them seem more than what they were. There were no hidden meanings; they were not snap shots of Cas's life. They were pure fiction, worlds full of people who did give a shit. People Cas had never encountered. People Cas used to hope to encounter.

Cas hadn't been paying attention to where he was going, eyes down cast studying the side-walk as he proceeded. He ended up outside a bar. Warm light spilling out as the door opened. An extremely tall man walked out, Cas tensed for a moment. Someone that size, possibly drunk, might not be overly friendly. The man was followed by a second, marginally shorter man. Cas drew himself back in to the shadows. Unsure as to why he felt the need to hide. But hide he did. The shorter man slapped the other on the back. "Sammy, you'll do awesome, I just know it man." The taller man, Sammy, Cas mentally corrected himself, grinned indulgently before replying "Thanks Dean, I get that you are hammered and probably won't remember any of this but, thank you, for everything." The shorter of the two, Dean, as Cas now knew, waved his hand as if trying to wipe away the thanks.

“Seriously Dean, you are the best big brother anyone could ask for; I would never have made it through high school, let alone law school without you!" Sammy was speaking in earnest, Cas could tell, but Dean just looked his brother in the eye and said "Please" raising one hand like a stop sign, "no chick flick moments"

A horn sounded across the street, the two brothers turned simultaneously, bright smiles splitting both faces. "Bobby!" they exclaimed together, an older man, in a plaid shirt, baseball cap and beard, waved from the car. "That’s my cue,” Sammy stated, turning back to his brother. Cas couldn't see their expressions from where he was hiding but the taller man’s body slouched slightly, leaving him looking slightly deflated. "Hey," Dean pulled his brother into a tight hug before continuing, "I'm proud of you" he said roughly, thumping his brother once on the back.

Sammy straightened his stance once again, looked his brother straight in the eye before saying quite clearly, "Bitch", Dean smiled and replied "Jerk". One more slap on the back and Sammy turned and headed toward the car, tapping the roof of it twice before sliding in to the passenger seat. Cas couldn't understand the use of expletives, the brothers clearly cared very deeply for each other, it made no sense. He was intrigued. Real people generally held little or no appeal to Cas; he had been to hell in back during his life and genuinely preferred the company of the fictional characters he created. Yet here he found himself deep in the shadows, still watching, curious to see how Dean would deal with this brother’s departure.

Cas soon learned that Dean would not deal with it well. Moments after his brother’s ride was out of sight, Dean's own shoulders slumped and he about turned back into the bar. Cas followed him, curiosity getting the better of him. Dean had gone straight up to the bar and ordered himself a shot of whiskey; he downed it and ordered another and another. Cas started to get worried. The bar was emptying, every now and then someone would come and chat to Dean, and he would smile, pat them on the arm and send them on their way. He was fine he said, he would get a cab, no, don't worry about him it was all good. Cas didn't think it was all good.

So when Dean got up to make his way home, Cas followed. Dean seemed to be moving directly toward a large, black car. Cas had no clue what it was, but the words; classic, sexy and beast came to mind. Dean was fumbling in his pocket for something, keys, Cas realised. Given how much of his life Cas spent actively avoiding people he surprised even himself as he ran up to Dean. Placing his hand on the other man’s arm, he looked up in to a pair of unfocused green eyes, and uttered a quiet "No Dean"

Cas took the keys from Dean and unlocked both sides of the car. He ushered Dean in to the passenger side, pressing gently on his head to get him to sit in. Cas refused to acknowledge how his palm tingled at the contact. Dean looked up at him, confusion clearly etched on his face. Sliding in to the driver’s side Cas took a moment to familiarise himself with the cars layout. He wasn't used to classic cars and it took him a moment to find the control for the lights. Once he turned the key in the ignition he turned to Dean and asked "Where to?"

Having followed Deans slightly slurred directions Cas parked carefully outside a small apartment block in the, not terrible, but not quite the nice part of town. Shutting off the ignition he turned to Dean, "You're home" Dean reached across and took the keys out of the ignition. He looked directly as Cas, who tilted his head in question.

"You coming up?" Dean questioned, Cas had no idea how to respond. He realised belatedly that he had no transport to get him home, and at what was it now, 3am, he was unlikely to find a cab in this part of town and well, mobile phones were just not something Cas was willing to put up with. So he did what seemed logical, he nodded yes, assuring himself that he would be able to call a cab from the apartment. Dean smiled then and clambered out of the car. Cas hurried to catch up, aware that he didn't know which apartment he should be heading to and he really didn't want to end up wandering the hallways.

Once inside Dean’s apartment, Cas couldn't help but notice the gaps. There were gaps in the book shelves, where Sammy had clearly taken a personal favourite or two. Cas swallowed slightly stunned when he recognised the dust cover of his latest publication tilted to one side, across a gap left by Sam. His book must belong to Dean. There were gaps among the photo frames on the middle shelf, where again he imagined Sammy had taken a favourite. Cas felt that he understood Dean’s behaviour in the bar a bit better. He hadn't wanted to go home. Once home, he hadn't wanted to be alone, hence his invitation to Cas.

Cas also noticed the absence of a land line. He turned to where he had last seen Dean, only to find another empty space. He could hear snoring, soft muffled sounds emanating from the couch. Dean was more or less passed out, face down on the cushion.

Not knowing what else to do, Cas moved further into the apartment, he saw a galley kitchen, a bathroom and two bedrooms. Picking one at random Cas opted for most logical course of action. He would sleep, wake early and head out in search of a cab. There was bound to be one in the morning.

That was the plan, what Cas hadn't counted on was sleeping in. The bed had a memory foam mattress, it was soft and warm, and smelt wonderful. Cas buried his face in the pillow and slept. It was the smell of coffee brewing the eventually permeated his senses and roused him from his slumber.

Cas knew he couldn't hide in the bedroom all day, so he dragged himself from the bed and followed the scent of coffee to the kitchen he had seen the night before. Dean stood with his back to him, tapping out a tune on the counter with his fingers. Cas saw Deans back straighten as he became aware of his presence. Cas stepped closer. Dean slowly turned, two mugs of coffee in hand. The sight of two mugs startled Cas; Dean seemed to move one closer, as if offering it to him. "Hello Dean" he said, he voice sounding deeper than usual to his own ears.


	3. Chapter 3

Instinctively Cas reached out to take proffered the mug, his fingers brushing against Dean’s as he did so. Dean’s eyes flew to his, a confused look on his face. "I drove you home." Cas stated, "I saw you in the bar, you had a lot to drink, it looked like you were going to drive home, so I drove you instead" All of this was said in a rush, Cas was desperate to wipe the confused look off Dean's face, he hoped he was making sense.

Dean nodded slightly, "Thanks man" Dean smiled at him, before taking a sip of his coffee. Cas mimicked his action, staring at the other man’s face, drinking in the details it had been too dark to notice the night before. Full pink lips, freckles across his nose and cheeks. The freckles were the thing that caught Cas's attention. Freckles should look out of place on a six foot plus man, but somehow it worked. "Cas, my name is Cas, well Castiel, but please, call me Cas."

"Cas," Dean repeated needlessly, "Thanks Cas, I owe you." Dean shook his head slightly, "I don't know what I was thinking, I never drink and drive. I mean never, it’s how my father died, I have never, would never..." Dean’s voice trailed off, his chin practically touching his chest.

Cas figured Dean hadn't meant to reveal something so personal, it seemed only reasonable to share some of his own personal history. "My father disappeared when I was five; my mother couldn't cope, and left me and my brother in the care of social workers. We were separated, and when I was finally old enough to track Michael down it was too late, he had been killed in a knife fight" Dean raised his head, blue eyes meet green, "Shit, Cas, I'm sorry man, that’s, that’s messed up." Cas shrugged, it was what it was, just one of a long list of disappointments that made up his life story.

"I've a brother Sammy, well Sam,” Dean continued, "Shit if anyone so much as harmed a hair on his overgrown shaggy head..." Cas could see the truth of what Dean was trying to say burning in his eyes. Cas had seen the brothers bond for himself the night before. He didn't doubt that Dean would smite anyone who so much as looked at his brother the wrong way.

Cas cleared his throat, "I should go," Cas went to place his mug on the counter, only to have Dean reach out a hand to stop him. The action reminded Cas of how he had stopped Dean getting into his car the night before. His eyes darted to meet Deans, the same heat he felt the night before travelling up his arm. Dean swallowed, his adams-apple bobbing as he did so. "Stay for a bit, I make good eggs"

Cas had pretty much been alone his whole life, he had no memory of anyone asking him to stay. He had never really had a relationship, a couple of one night stands with men who were more into his fictional characters than Cas himself. None had ever asked him to stay. Certainly no one had offered to make him eggs. Cas’s instinct was to say no, but Dean still had his arm caught, and seemed to be stroking random patterns on his wrist. So Cas nodded, bringing his mug back to his lips for another sip of hot coffee.

Dean wasn't sure what had him reaching out to stop Cas putting down the mug of coffee. All he knew was that he wasn't ready to be alone in the apartment. Maybe it was just that, he had never really been on his own, he had always had Sam to care for. But now the thought of a whole day with no work to distract him... That was what Dean was going to tell himself at any rate. He wasn't ready to admit the effect those eyes had on him or the warmth he felt when he caught Cas's arm. The relief he felt when Cas nodded yes, yeah that was something else he would put off admitting too.


	4. Chapter 4

As Cas took a sip of coffee Dean found himself tracking Cas's movements, watching how the rim of the mug pressed against Cas's lips. Seriously, where did the guy get off having lips like that? They were so thick, much fuller than Deans own, and so soft looking. Dean had a tough time ignoring his body’s reaction to those lips. But ignore it he would. At least until he knew more about Cas, like a surname maybe.

Realising slightly belatedly that he should move, Dean turned and started to gather what he needed to make breakfast. He gestured for Cas to sit down. Cas moved deliberately, he rested his mug on the small table, removed his coat and placed it over the back of one of the 3 available chairs. Dean heard the rustle of fabric behind him; he glanced over his shoulder and saw Cas minus his trench coat settling himself into the seat. Cas was wearing a suit jacket, white button down and blue tie. Dean smiled to himself and set about his task.

Several minutes later Dean presented Cas with a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. Cas blinked in surprise and stuttered his thanks. Deans smiled and Cas was once again struck by just how handsome Dean was. Dean settled himself into the seat opposite and started to dig into his own plate of eggs, Cas did the same. "Wow, this wonderful" Cas heard himself say. Dean lifted his head, and smiled once more. "Thanks man, I've been cooking for Sammy practically my whole life so you know, lots of practice" Cas tilted his head slightly, Dean could see the question in his eyes, and for some reason found himself filling in the blanks "Mom died when I saw a kid, Sammy was only a baby and well, my father, he just couldn't deal"

"So you took up the slack" Cas supplied, filling in the remaining blank he felt Dean had left. Dean shrugged, "Someone had to, when I was 18 and Sammy 14, our father, drunk out of his skull, drove his car into a tree." Cas shook his head sadly; it seemed Dean had as many tragedies in his life as Cas had in his own. "Same car you drove me home in last night actually." Dean wasn't sure why he added that. That confused look appeared on Cas's face again, "I rebuilt it" Dean added,

"Oh, I didn't know that could be done." Cas's face still looked slightly incredulous. "So yeah, that is the gospel according to Winchester" Dean sighed, "It has a happy ending though, my brother, who you might have realised is MIA, is off to the big city to work in a top law firm having graduated top of his class from law school" Cas smiled slightly hearing the same pride in Deans voice that he had heard last evening. "What about you Dean, do you get a happy ending?"

Dean barked out a quiet laugh, "Seeing Sam succeed, that’s my happy ending right there."

"Surely you want something for yourself, some dream of your own?" Cas had only ever really come across people trying to fulfill their own agendas, out for whatever they could get. Be it money, their name in the press or whatever they felt was their due. Surely Dean couldn't be as selfless as he sounded.

Dean stood up from the table and started gathering plates as he went dumping them in the sink. It may have just occurred to him that he had stopped having dreams for his future years ago. Before their father died, maybe around the age of 16, when Sam started doing really well in school, so well his teachers had wanted to talk to their dad about AP classes. John, his father, wasn't sober enough to go, so Dean had convinced their Uncle Bobby to go in his stead. At that point Dean figured it was up to him to see Sam got what he needed, no way could he rely on John.

From the set of Deans shoulders Cas sensed he might have said something wrong. He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry Dean, it’s none of my business. You are correct, Sam succeeding that is a very happy ending." Dean nodded slightly, but the writer in Cas sensed this was more a beginning than an ending, but he didn't know how to express that to Dean. He just hadn't enough experience dealing with others like this.

"What about you Cas, what are your dreams?" Dean asked his back still to Cas as he cleaned the dishes. Cas's head snapped up, no one had ever asked him that. He wrote, not because he dreamed of being a writer, but because he was compelled to. These stories burst clear as day into his mind, demanding to be written. It had never been his dream. Could he confess his dream? Could he, here in this small apartment, to this selfless stranger? What had he to lose? "I dream of a place to belong, a home, a family. All the things I didn't have growing up, someone to love, someone who, for whatever reason, sees fit to love me. That’s my dream." Cas let out a deep breath, thinking that might have been the longest speech he had ever made.

Dean hadn't expected Cas to answer, when he did, Dean was surprised by the obvious honesty of his response and by the similarity to what Dean would wish for himself, if he ever allowed himself the luxury of wishes. When he turned he was surprised to find Cas directly behind him, not much thought given to personal space. Dean knew he should mind, he still didn't know this guy’s last name, but he could feel the heat radiating from Cas's body and found himself leaning toward him.


	5. Chapter 5

Cas wasn't sure why he had moved toward Dean, he tended to shy away from people, never standing particularly close. Now however as soon as Dean turned, Cas could feel the warm air escaping his mouth as Dean’s breath caught. Could Dean be as affected as by his presence as he was by Deans? Body language was never his strong suit, but it did seem like Dean was leaning toward him. Maybe if he stayed still he would find out what it all meant.

Cas hadn't moved, Dean decided to take this to be a good thing. Closing the short distance between them, Dean pressed his lips to Cas’s. Dean heard a soft moan escape Cas; he smiled and leaned in further, pressing their lips more fully together. Cas brought his hands up to Dean’s hips and stepped closer. Taking his cue from Cas, Dean reached a hand up to Cas's shoulder and around to the back of his neck, running his fingers through his dark hair, deepening the kiss as he went.

The part of Cas that expected nothing but disappointments could not believe what was happening, the part that added the hope to his stories, all but purred with happiness. The softness of Dean lips, the strength Cas could feel in his fingers, it was too perfect. Cas wanted more, needed more. He stroked his tongue along the seam of Dean’s lips, Dean needed no further encouragement, his mouth opening readily allowing Cas to explore its inner warmth. Cas wrapped his arms tighter around Dean’s waist, kissing him with everything he had. He did not want to mess this up. None of his previous hooks had happened while he was 100% sober. He had begun to suspect that alcohol was a necessary evil for him to form any sort of connection. But this, with Dean, this was new, it was intoxicating. Warmth pooled low in his stomach, spreading through his limbs. A second moan escaped him as Dean’s tongue meet his.

Cas's moan reached Deans ears, and had Dean pulling tighter on Cas's hair. The sounds Cas made should be illegal Dean thought. Cas tasted of coffee and his lips were softer than any Dean had encountered before. Dean didn't want to apply logic to what was happening, but he felt maybe he should at least try. Was his reaction to Cas due to Sam’s departure? Would he be doing this if somehow they had met while Sam was still around? Did it matter? Did Dean care? He broke the kiss and looked straight at Cas. Cas's blue eyes were wide, and his pupils dilated. The kitchen was brightly lit, it was practically midday. Dean knew he was the cause of the dilated pupils, and the knowledge had a smug smile spreading across his face.

Cas felt Dean pull back as he broke the kiss, leaning forward slightly to stave off the inevitable for a few moments more. Cas knew it wouldn't last, knew Dean would come to his senses. Cas raised his eyes to Deans, expecting to see, disgust, or pity, maybe even shame. Instead he saw dilated pupils and a smug grin. Cas found himself grinning back. His smile changing his face so entirely that Dean blinked, smiled even wider, and leaned back in to kiss Cas again.

Cas hesitated for a moment, Dean was kissing him again, he hadn't expected that but he welcomed it. Dean couldn't believe the change in Cas when he grinned. His whole face becoming innocent and childlike. Dean wasn't sure how he knew, but he felt it right the way to his toes, Cas did not smile like that often, if at all. Knowing that he pulled that smile out of Cas had Dean itching to kiss him again. So he did.

Their second kiss was more assured, both knowing the other wanted the same thing. Both willing to explore and learn what was desired. Cas pressed up against Dean once more, causing him to settle himself against the counter. Cas's hip bone pressing in to Dean's. Cas stroked his hands up Dean’s broad back, marvelling at the play of muscles he could feel under his fingers. Cas wasn't used to feeling such strength.

Dean couldn't remember ever kissing a man in a suit and tie before. The trailed a hand down Cas's chest, his build was a bit slighter than his own but he could feel wiry muscles jumping under his touch.

The heat between them was unmistakable. Dean remembered Cas saying he wanted a home, family, a place to belong. That sounded like commitment, a proper relationship etc. Dean had tried all that once before with Lisa, but it hadn't stuck. He wondered what he needed to do differently to have this work.


	6. Chapter 6

"Cas,” Dean leaned back as he spoke “we got to stop, take a breath and figure this out" Deans words had Cas all but jumping out of his arms. That hadn't been Dean’s intention, not at all. Cas stood a worried look on his face. Dean stepped toward him and circled his arms about Castiel's waist, resting their foreheads against one another. "No running away Cas. I want this, I want what you want. The whole nine yards. A place, a family, someone to love, who, for whatever reason loves me back." Dean hoped repeating Cas's own words back to him would calm him. "But if we are to have that," Dean continued, "it needs a foundation. I've jumped in to a relationship once before man, feet first, no questions asked, and it just couldn't last. I want this to last, fucked if I know why, given I haven't known you even a day, but whatever the hell this is, I want it."

When Dean broke off the second kiss saying they had to stop, Cas felt like he had been burnt. He wanted to run, Dean was right about that. But then Dean’s arms were heavy around his waist once more and their foreheads pressed together. Everything Dean proceeded to say made sense to Cas, it really did. But he had no idea how to build a foundation, none whatsoever. He sighed softly, raised his head and focused once again on a set of green eyes. Eyes that looked determined Cas thought. The warmth he had been feeling earlier returned. This man, this stranger, was determined to keep him. Him Cas Novak. "I don't know how to build a foundation," Cas began hesitantly, "I'm a writer not a builder, but," his voice faltered slightly, he cleared his throat before continuing, "I'm willing to try"

Dean smiled in relief on hearing Cas's pronouncement. They would try; together they could take whatever the hell this was and make something more of it. But where to begin? Taking Cas's hand Dean lead them over the couch in his small living room. Motioning for Cas to sit, once he was settled, Dean sat himself down on the opposite side, turning his body slightly to be able to look Cas in the eye.

"So, you're a writer?" Dean questioned, "Anything I might have read?" Dean waved a distracted hand toward his bookshelf as he continued to look at Cas. He didn't miss how Cas's eyes darted straight to a red and black hardback leaning across a gap on the shelf left by one of Sam’s books. Dean walked over, and picked up the book in question. Flipping open the cover looking for an author photo, finding none. "You're Jimmy Novak?" Dean didn't miss Cas's slight nod, 

"Castiel James Novak" Cas stood as he held out a hand for Dean to shake, "Nice to meet you, Dean Winchester" Dean took Cas's hand in his and shook it warmly. "Same here Cas."

Dean decided not to make a big deal on the fact that he was a fan of Cas's books. He could see the apprehension in Cas's eyes as he waited for Dean’s reaction. He knew Cas's books were hugely popular. Not quite Game of Thrones popular but pretty successful nonetheless. Dean wasn't quite sure what emotion was radiating off Cas right now, but it was definitely more apprehension and worry than anything else. "'S a good book Cas, not my all-time favorite or anything, but a good read" Dean placed the book back on the shelf and turned to Cas with a small smile on his face. Cas seemed to visibly relax once the book was out of Dean’s hands. "What is it?" Dean had to ask.

"Just usually this is the point where I'm asked to sign a book or two" Cas shrugged as if it was nothing. 

"Huh" Dean knew it was not nothing. It was clear that Cas had been hurt. Probably more than once by dicks who wanted the writer not the man. "Well I'm a mechanic; do you want me to autograph your car?" Cas laughed at that, the sound seemingly surprising him. Dean liked the deep rumble of sound. He liked the way Cas's smile spread across his whole face. Yup definitely going work on making him laugh more.

"You got anywhere you need to be today?" Dean asked as he sat back down. Cas followed him once again to the couch. "Can't think of anything" Cas replied honestly. Every time he looked in Dean's eyes his mind was pretty much reduced to a blank slate. No past lived in it, no future to worry about, just this moment, on this couch, with this man, in this bright living space. Dean nodded to himself, before he stated simply "Good, what kind of pizza do you eat?"


	7. Chapter 7

Dean was happy to learn that while Cas liked vegetables on his pizza he wasn't averse to pepperoni. He was shocked to learn Cas had never seen Star Wars. Not even the original 3. Cas for his part was happy that Dean seemed to understand that writing was something he did, not what he was. He liked pizza and the thought of settling in to Dean’s couch and sharing one with him was currently Cas's idea of heaven. He hadn't seen Star Wars, but Dean had the DVD's so it was easily rectified.

They decided to watch the first film before ordering pizza. It was only 3pm and they had enjoyed a decent breakfast. Cas tried to refrain from asking questions during the movie, he didn't want to prevent Dean enjoying the film. But Dean started talking first, asking Cas what he thought, did he think that ship looked awesome, or did he agree that Han Solo was the coolest dude, like, ever. Cas had never felt so relaxed, he answered Dean easily, he wasn't an expert on spacecraft, but it did look cool. And as far as he could tell there was no cooler character in the movie than Han Solo. This made Dean grin again. He stretched his arms up and settled one across the back of the couch, before moving it so that his arm lay across Cas's shoulders. He squeezed Cas's shoulder gently, pulling Cas flush against his side. Cas allowed himself to settle in closer to Dean, leaning his head against Dean’s shoulder. Given how little they knew of each other Cas couldn't help but marvel at how comfortable it felt to rest here with Dean.

Dean found it equally marvelous. Cas was a warm, solid presence beside him. He could smell a spicy scent from his dark head as it rested against his shoulder. Dean could get used to it; he hoped he would have the opportunity to get used to it. A short while later a phone ringing broke their quiet comfort. Dean looked around, dark moon rising was Sammy's ringtone. Digging his hand down the side of the couch he located his phone. He mouthed an apology to Cas as he extracted himself from the couch and made his way toward the kitchen. 

"Sammy,” Cas could hear the happiness in Dean’s voice. Sam’s side of the conversation was denied him, but he could make a stab at guessing it based on Deans responses. Did he get home OK? "Yeah Sammy, a good Samaritan saw me home safe", who? "No one you know, his name is Cas" "That’s what I said, Cas, jesh Sammy you deaf?" Was he still there, "Yeah he is, we're watching Star Wars and planning on getting pizza" Cas had no idea what Sam said then as Dean’s answer without context made no sense. "Of course he is, but it’s more than that." Dean’s voice was softer, pliant maybe but again without context Cas was lost, "I just know Sammy. Like what Dad used to say about mom, he just knew" Several moments of silence while Sam spoke and Dean smiled "Love you too Sammy, good luck tomorrow yeah? bye"

Disconnecting the call Dean walked back to the living room. Cas tried to keep the curious look off his face but Dean noticed it anyway. Dean settled himself back on the couch, and once again pulled Cas to his side. "Sammy's good," he stated. "Just checking to see I made it home OK, told him about your good Samaritan act" Cas nodded, hoping his silence would compel Dean to keep talking, perhaps tell him the bit of the conversation he had been denied. Dean cleared his throat, "He eh asked if you were still here, and assumed that since you were that you must be exceptionally hot" Dean blushed, Cas couldn’t credit it. Clearing his throat again Dean pressed on, "So yeah, I mean you are hot, that's like the most obvious thing, but em, it's more than that, you know?"

Cas did know, he found Dean’s face distractingly attractive, but it was more than that. Dean was dedicated to his family, took pride in his brother achievements, more so than his own. He was a good man, a worthwhile person. Cas smiled up at Dean, reached a hand out to cup his face. Stroking his jawline softly, Cas pulled Dean towards him. Closing the gap between them once again and kissing him with a new found confidence. Dean groaned as he leaned into the kiss, his tongue seeking entry into Cas's warm mouth. His arms dropped to Cas's waist, as he leaned back, pulling Cas down to lay on top of him on the soft couch.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean pushed the suit jacket off Cas's shoulders to the floor; a satisfied moan escaped him as he ran his hands over the thin material of Cas's shirt. He could feel the heat of Cas's skin through the thinner fabric but needed more. Reaching for the waistband of Cas's suit pants, Dean un-tucked Cas's shirt. Finally his hands could explore the warm skin of Castiel's back and shoulders. Cas groaned low in his throat, the feel of Dean’s hands on his skin had heat pooling in his lower abdomen. He ground his hips against Dean’s instinctively, needing to be closer. He carded his fingers through Dean’s hair and kissed him as though his life depended on it.

"Fuck, Cas!" Dean exclaimed his hands grabbing Cas's ass and squeezing his butt cheeks, thrusting his hips up to meet Cas's. "Shit, so hot" Dean’s lips found Castiel’s again. Relief flooded through Cas, he thought Dean would cool it off again, but that didn't seem to be happening. Cas found the hem and Deans t-shirt and started hiking it up to reveal Dean’s chest. It was Cas's turn to swear "Fuck, Dean" Smooth tanned skin, muscled and so warm to Cas's touch. Dipping his head, Cas distributed kisses across the exposed skin down to Dean’s belly button, up to his dusky nipples. Dean’s hips jerked up as Cas dipped his tongue into Dean’s belly button. Feeling all kinds of brave, Cas lifted his head, meeting Dean’s eyes, he brought his hands up and unbuckled the belt on Dean’s jeans, not breaking eye contact, he popped the button above Deans fly before slowly undoing the zip.

For his part Dean felt he could come from the look in Cas's eyes alone. His pupils were completely blown. His stare showed complete focus. Single minded determination, but still questioning, if this OK? "Fuck, yes, Cas, please...” Greens eyes met blue as Cas eased Dean’s cock out of his underwear. With his hands on Dean’s hips to hold him steady, Cas took his time to admire Dean’s member. It was big, that was for sure, but perhaps it was just to scale, Dean was a tall man after all. Cas smiled to himself as he licked up the side of dean’s cock, his tongue circling the slit. Dean tried to thrust into Castiel's touch but the pressure on Dean's hips kept him in place. Finally Cas took Deans cock in to the warmth of his mouth, sucking gently at first, allowing Dean to thrust slightly. Cas hummed in delight as he heard Dean shout out in pleasure.

Fuck Dean thought, was Cas humming, he could feel it on all along his cock, it was too much, but not enough, he rocked his hips gently and ran his hands through Cas's hair. "Cas, man I'm close so fucking close" 

Cas looked up at him again, smiling around Dean’s cock, Dean took hold of his shoulders and tugged him up. Surprised Cas released Dean’s cock with a slight pop. Dean groaned and dragged Cas up the length of his body. Kissing Cas deeply, tasting himself on the other man's tongue, Dean reached for the top of Cas's suit pants. Stupid complicated buttons and clips had him moan in frustration. Cas knocked Dean’s hands away and dealt with the fastenings himself. Dean smiled and placed his hands on Cas's hips again, sliding them down under Cas's underwear to grab his ass. Cas lay back down, hip to hip, chest to chest; there was nothing in their heights really, so they fit perfectly together. Dean pulled Cas's pants and underwear down further, freeing the other man’s cock. As they ground their hips together, their cocks met causing both men to groan. Precome dripped from both, Dean licked his palm, and lowered it between them. Taking them both in his large calloused hand, Dean held fast, his grip tight. Cas thrust up into Dean’s hand, his gaze never leaving Deans. He added his hand to Dean’s and groaned. 

"Faster, so close" the words ripped from the very back of his throat, Dean upped the pace, Cas pressed open mouthed kisses across his neck and down to his collar bone. "I got you" Dean groaned out. He felt Cas tense before he shouted out his pleasure, come shooting out over Dean’s hand and chest. With Dean continuing to stroke him through his orgasm Cas relaxed momentarily, before staring fixedly at Dean, 

"Now you" The command in Cas's eyes was all it took, Dean felt his body tense as Cas took Deans cock in hand, using his own come to lubricate his strokes.

Cas smiled as he felt Dean’s seed spill over his fist. The shout the other man emitted had Cas feeling like he would burst with pride. He had done that. Dean’s reaction was all down to Cas. They weren't even fully undressed and they were on a cramped couch. Imagine how it would be when they had a bit more room to maneuver. Cas smiled wider at the thought. Dean’s laugh had him snapping his head up to meet Dean’s gaze "Yeah," Dean seemed to be agreeing with him, shit had he said that out loud. "The things I'll let you do to me." Dean reached up and pulled Cas down to rest on his chest. It was a bit sticky but Dean was too blissed out to care. Dean sighed contently, idly stroking a hand up and down Castiel’s back. Cas lay quietly and wondered what next.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean had meant to take it slow. He honestly had, but he refused to regret what had just happened. Cas felt awesome in his arms, and he wanted nothing more than to keep him there. Lifting his head slightly he rubbed his nose into the other man’s hair. Cas stirred and raised his head to look at Dean.

"Shower, then pizza?" Dean smiled as he asked. Cas found himself nodding. He sat up awkwardly to let Dean up. Dean took his hand and led him toward the small bathroom. The room was small, but had a decent sized shower. Given the size of the apartment’s occupants this struck Cas as a necessity not a luxury. The tiles here where white, as was the shower curtain. Cas looked around as Dean turned on the shower. There was a low hum as the electric shower kicked into gear. Dean turned back to Cas, kissed him chastely before shrugging out of his jeans, underwear and socks. Cas followed Deans lead. Once naked Dean took Cas's hand and led him into the large shower. The water was warm and caused their sensitive skin to tingle as it ran down their bodies. Dean reached for a washcloth and shower gel. Cas held his breath as he waited to see what Dean would do.

What Dean did, was gently but deliberately wash Cas’s stomach, cock, and balls. Cas found it difficult to breathe, difficult to balance. He grabbed hold of Dean’s shoulders to help keep himself steady. Dean smiled and continued his ministrations. It was too soon for Cas to be hard again, surely it was too soon. Dean added more shower gel to the washcloth and past it to Cas. Cas took the cloth and cleaned Dean in turn. Cas loved that Dean allowed such liberties, initiated such imitate actions. Never had Cas showered with another, never had he felt the need to take care of another. While yes he wanted to fuck Dean, every which way possible, wanted Dean to fuck him too someday, he also wanted to bathe him, to sooth away his past hurts, to hold him close and keep him safe. He knew it was too much, too soon. It was irrational and illogical. But fuck Cas wanted it. He had never allowed himself to want. Wanting lead to disappointments, soul crushing disappointments.

Dean leaned in to Castiel's touch as he washed his ball sack. He dropped his head to Cas's shoulder and moaned brokenly, his lips pressing onto Cas's collar bone. Cas dropped the cloth and held Dean’s head in his hands, lifting it off his shoulder, offering his lips to Dean. Dean leaned in, pressing his lips to Cas's. Stepping further into Cas's personal space, wrapping his arms around his waist once again. Cas sighed into the kiss. His mouth opening, welcoming the invasion of Dean’s tongue, kissing him deeply, pressing their bodies together once more. He ran his hands down Dean’s back, gripping his ass tightly, grinding together once again. Dean laughed against his mouth, "So much for taking it slow man" Dean sucked on the base of Cas's neck before continuing.

"I want this, I want to keep this, whatever this is with you, I want to keep it" Cas eyes opened wide in wonder, he hadn't expected Dean to want this as much as he did, but it definitely sounded like he did.

"Yes, Dean. Yes, I want this. I want to keep you too" Cas wasn't sure he had said that right but Dean’s answering smile reassured him that what he had said was deemed acceptable.

Shutting off the shower Dean grabbed up a pair of towels. Dean quickly rubbed his hair and chest before wrapping one towel around his waist. Cas reached out to take the second towel from Dean. Dean shook his head, stepped closer to Cas and started to dry the other man’s hair. Cas stood naked, goose bumps rising on his skin as Dean continued to dry him. Face, shoulders, chest, reaching around to dry his back before wrapping the towel around Cas's waist as he had done for himself. Cas had never left such care. He was dumbfounded. He wondered if Sam knew how lucky he was to have Dean take care for him growing up. Cas's time in foster care and group homes were devoid of any such care. He kissed Dean, just a press of lips to say thanks. Dean smiled and led him out of the bathroom across the short hall to the room Cas had slept in the night before.

After a moment routing in a chest of drawers Dean straightened up with two sweat pants and two t-shirts in hand. He passed black sweat pants to Cas along with a blue t-shirt, before slipping on a pair of grey sweat pants and a green t-shirt himself. Cas smiled at the shirt colours and wondered if it was deliberate. The t-shirt was soft and smelt faintly of Dean. Cas looked up to find Dean grinning at him. "I like how you look in my clothes," Dean supplied the answer to the question Cas hadn't thought to ask. "They are a bit too big on you; they make you look so fucking adorable I want to suck you off where you stand." Cas squeaked, his body responding to Deans words almost immediately. He cleared his throat and looked Dean in the eye, slipping the sweat pants down off his hips, his hard cock freed, “Pizza can wait"

Cas stroked his length lightly, Deans own cock hardening as he watched. Yeah Dean silently agreed pizza could wait. He crossed the room and knelt in front of Cas. Hands gripping the other man’s hips firmly as he filled his mouth with Cas's cock. Sucking hard, sliding his tongue along its length. Cas groaned above him, thrusting his cock gently into Dean’s mouth. Dean massaged the cheeks of Cas’s ass as he sucked Cas's cock, his fingers occasionally dipping into the crack of Cas's ass. 

The sounds Cas made spurred Dean on, taking all that he could into his mouth, swallowing the pre come that beaded on Cas's sock. Deans hands stroked down Cas's tights in time with the actions of his mouth. Cas was so close. He grabbed the base of his cock tightly to try and delay the inevitable. Looking down at Dean, with his pink lips wrapped around his cock was almost too much. Dean’s gaze found his, and smirking around his cock Dean reached a hand down inside his own sweat pants, pulling his hard-on free. Dean started stroking himself briskly with one hand, as the other held Cas's hip in a strong grip. The feel of Dean around his cock, the look in Deans eyes as he sucked Cas off, and the sight of Dean tugging on his own cock, all of it, had Cas shouting out, 

"Fuck, I'm coming, shit, Dean, Dean, Oh My God, Dean" Dean sucked harder, Cas hadn't thought it possible, the hand Dean had on Cas's hip moved to press behind Cas's ball sack, hitting the prostate on the first go. Unbearable sensations shot through Cas, he threw his head back and cried out as he came. Dean swallowed down Cas's seed, bitter though it was. His nostrils flaring as he fought to get air in his lungs. Cas slipped his cock out of Dean mouth and sank to his knees. 

Reaching for the other man and kissing him deeply, his hand wrapped around Deans cock and tugged, once, twice, three times, before Dean groaned into his kiss, come spilling over their joint hands once more.

Cas brought their joint hands to his mouth and sucked the come from their fingers. Dean watched mesmerised. Never had he felt so connected to anyone, so desperate to know more, to know everything. He should be terrified. His whole life had been a battle. He fought to keep Sam with him after his father died; he fought to keep Sam in school when Sam thought he should quit to help Dean. He worked and he fought and he made sure Sam had good things. He never expected good things for himself. But Cas here, this man, slowly sucking each of his fingers in turn, this man definitely qualified as a good thing. He would fight to keep him, for himself this time.


	10. Chapter 10

A while later they were back on the couch, sitting cross legged while eating pizza. The 3rd of the original Star Wars played. A New Hope had finished a few minutes earlier, Cas had felt like the name of film was a sign from the universe. It was OK for him to hope. He could hope that this "thing" with Dean was the real deal, and that it would last. They had traded life stories while watching the 2nd movie. Cas had explained about foster care and losing his brother. Dean had told him how his alcoholic father struggled to provide for him and Sam. How Dean had worked in his Uncle Bobby’s garage since he was tall enough to see into a car’s engine while standing on milk crate so he'd have his money to buy food for Sam. Cas told Dean of the pain he felt on learning of his brother’s death. How alone and scared he had been only 18, he didn't know what to do or who to turn to. A man named Crowley had offered him a place to stay. Cas hadn't wanted to elaborate but Dean could tell from his face that it wasn't good. He'd put down his pizza at that point and gathered Cas close. Hugging him so tight Cas thought he might break, kissing his forehead before releasing him. Cas had to swallow the lump in his throat before returning his attention to his pizza.

It was dark outside when a Return of the Jedi ended. Cas decided he liked the Ewoks and kind of wished he could have one as a pet. He told Dean as much, Dean laughed and ruffled his hair. "I'm more a people person, than a pet person, but maybe a cat or a dog?" Cas smiled, had Dean just suggested they might get a pet at some point? 

"Have you work tomorrow?" Dean asked, it was late Sunday evening and Dean had to be at the garage for 8. 

Cas shrugged, "I keep my own hours. I write when the mood strikes" Dean thought for a moment, technically Cas was free to stay over, no constraints on his time. 

"Ehm," Dean cleared his throat before continuing, "Would you like to stay over? I could drop you home before work?" Dean’s offer of a lift might have had an alternative motive. He wanted to see where Cas lived, so he could find him again, if he got scared and tried to disappear out of Dean’s life as suddenly as he had appeared in it.

Cas had been dreading leaving. Sure he knew where to find Dean but he had no mobile number to give him, no landline, only an email address. Cas wasn't even sure he had seen a computer in the apartment. Dean’s invitation to stay over was a god send. "I'd like that" he replied honestly. Dean grunted in response and begun clearing the empty pizza boxes, Cas stood to help. He Followed Dean into the kitchen.

"Coffee?" Dean asked.

"It's late, maybe tea, if you have any?" came the reply. Dean was pretty sure Sam had left some behind and started opening what appeared to Cas to be random cupboards until he found what he was looking for, "English Breakfast tea,” with a puzzled frown Dean turned to Cas, "any idea if this is ok to drink this late?" Cas smiled and nodded. "Cool, one coffee and one tea coming up."

Dean felt a bit nervous, it was unusual for him but true nonetheless. Cas was willing to stay, the knowledge made Dean feel a bit goofy. He hummed as he made the tea and coffee. Started slightly as Cas stepped directly behind him and slipped his hands around Dean’s waist hugging him chest to back. Dean relaxed into the touch after a moment, laying his hand over Cas's arm. He felt Cas press a kiss to the side of his neck. It tickled, but Dean thrilled at the casual relaxed feel of Cas against him. It already felt so natural to have their bodies pressed close. Dean turned in Cas's embrace two mugs in his hands once more. Matching smiles spread across their faces, as Cas reached for his mug of tea.

All notions of personal space seemed to have been done away with. Neither moved back as the sipped their respective drinks. Gazes going from their own mugs to the other man’s eyes and back again, wide smiles forcing them to take careful sips. Dean felt Cas knew what bedtime would bring; he could see it in his gaze. But he wondered if he should say something; make sure there was no misunderstanding. Cas had been hurt; Dean didn't want to add to that hurt, not ever. "Is it bedtime yet?" Cas's low voice snapped Dean out of his revive. "Ugh," he struggled to gather his thoughts as Cas stared directly at him, unblinking. Dean swallowed thickly, placing his mug on the counter behind him, he took Cas's mug from his loose grip and placed it beside his own. "definitely" he finally replied.


	11. Chapter 11

Cas let go of the breath he was holding, bedtime. With Dean, finally. He laced his fingers between Deans and turned to leave the kitchen, Dean obediently following behind. As they passed the bathroom, Dean tugged his on his hand to stop him, he gestured toward the room and let go Cas's hand. Cas saw the sense in why Dean stopped but he missed the warmth of his hand immediately.

Dean relieved himself and brushed his teeth as quickly as humanly possible. As he caught sight of himself in the mirror he grinned. He refused to overthink this. He slipped out of the bathroom to see Cas still standing in the hall. He gestured with his head toward the door and Cas nodded. "You can use my toothbrush" he called over his shoulder as he made his way to his bedroom. He knew he had supplies in the bedside locker. Would taking them out and leaving them in plain sight be vulgar? Or just practical.

While Dean dithered, indecisive in the bedroom, Cas dithered in the bathroom. 

He wanted Dean, so very badly. He was half hard at the thought of what was sure to come. It had been a while since he had been with anyone however, and most of his previous sexual encounters had been less than pleasant. Today with Dean was the highlight of his sex life by far. He looked at himself in the mirror, stared at his reflection for a long minute. Fuck it, he would take Dean any way he could get him. If Cas was to bottom so be it.

Cas left the bathroom and crossed directly without hesitation to Dean’s bed room. Dean was standing in the middle of the room an uncertain look on his face. Cas stood in front of him, head tilted questioning. 

"Nothing is wrong Cas," again answering the question Cas was afraid to ask. "I was trying to figure out a way to ask you if you wanted to fuck me, or if you'd prefer for me to fuck you, without having to say what I just said."

Cas thought his heart would beat right out of his chest. Fuck, Dean was offering to bottom, in fact it sounded like he might even prefer that. Shit never went Cas's way, life was never this compliant. What the hell? Maybe he died and this was heaven. His reward for all the crap in his early life. "Cas" Dean was still waiting for a response, his anxiety increasing by the second. 

"I would like to fuck you Dean, please." Dean sighed in relief, (he seemed to be doing that a lot today), stepping closer to Cas and kissing him softly. 

"Your wish is my command" Dean muttered against Cas lips, reaching behind Cas to the drawer taking out the necessary condoms and lube.

Cas carded his fingers through Dean’s short hair, and pressed their lips together, their bodies lining up naturally. Dean reached for the hem of Cas's t-shirt and pulled it off, breaking the kiss to do so. Dean’s fingers traced random patterns over Cas's chest. Rubbing his thumbs over the centre of Cas's nipples. Cas kissed Dean harder in response. His own hands pushing Deans sweat pants down so he could cup his ass. Dean stepped out of his sweat pants and removed his t-shirt; Cas liked looking at Dean naked. His chest was broad and muscled with a tattoo over his heart, his stomach flat. Dean looked pointedly as Cas's crotch raising an eyebrow. Cas took the hint and removed his sweat pants. Both men stood naked, eyes roaming, hands following. Cas placed his hands on Dean’s hips and walked him backward until the back of his knees hit the bed. Dean sat down heavily as Cas gave him a gentle shove, scooting back until his ass was pretty much in the centre of the bed, his head reaching the pillows once he lay back.

Cas stood looking at Dean spread out on the bed. One hand behind his head, the other absently stroking his cock as he waited for Cas to join him. His legs spread wide in invitation. 

"Christ Dean, that is so hot." Cas choked out the words that were foremost in his mind. 

"Come and get it Cas" Dean’s grin was wicked; Cas crawled up the length of Dean’s body, dropping a wet kiss to his cock as he moved over it. Dean growled, hips thrusting once. Cas lay over Dean, running his hands, over the other man’s sides, down his thighs. Dean leaned up and kissed him, tugged on Cas's hair. Cas purred low in his throat. 

"Dean" his voice lower than ever.

"Please Cas, I need you" Dean’s hips thrust up again, their cocks rubbing painfully together.

Cas fumbled for the lube, spreading a generous amount over his fingers. He needed to make this good for Dean. Needed it to be the best ever. While kissing Dean deeply he reached down, bringing Dean's knees up and spreading them wide to give himself access. Cas nudged his thumb against Dean’s entrance. Dean groaned in response. 

"Come on Cas, no teasing" The desperation in Dean’s voice effected Cas deeply. He had never felt so desired. Cas circled his lubed finger over Dean’s hole. Wiggling one finger in, then out then in again. Dean bucked instinctively against the intrusion, moaning the whole time. Dean relaxed and Cas eased in a second finger, thrusting gently. Minutes later three fingers in and Dean was fucking himself on Cas's fingers, mattering "fuck Cas, more please, now, please" but Cas took his time, drawing it out as much as humanly possible. Researching for the lube again he added more to his fingers and scraped Dean’s insides until he found Deans prostate. Deans hips thrust up harder than before, "FUCK, you'll be the death of me man. Shit, fuck me already."

Dean’s pronouncements were an aphrodisiac to Cas. He had never made someone this desperate. He felt powerful and in control, reaching for the condom, he pressed a hard kiss to Dean’s lips. Having rolled the condom on, he emptied more lube onto his palm and stroked his cock, once twice, ensuring the lube was spread well. Cas lined his cock over Dean’s entrance and pushed in slowly. Deans breathing was labored and Cas could tell he was forcing his body to relax, Cas slipt out again, and pushed in gently once more, further this time. Dean tilted his hips sucking more of Cas in to his tight heat. Nothing had felt like this before, for either of them. Dean thought he was meant to be with Lisa all those year ago, but no, definitely not, here now, this is what he was meant for.

Cas wanted to touch all of Dean at once. He thrust in again and again, leaning down to capture Dean’s lips between his own, dragging his teeth along Dean’s full bottom lip, one hand finding Deans cock. It was dripping with precome and twitched under Cas's touch. Cas stroked Dean's cock in time with his thrusts. Thrusting faster and deeper with each sound of encouragement from Dean.

Dean could hear Cas's balls slapping against the back of his thighs, it was the hottest sound in the universe. Cas'd hand on his cock felt so right, so sure, Dean could feel the tension build. He was so close, so close. "Fuck, Cas" "I got you Dean" Cas replied, repeating the words Dean had used to him earlier. Dean’s orgasm hit him hard, he thought for a moment that he might black out, but Cas's blue gaze held him as Cas continued to stroke him through the aftershocks. Seeing the tension on Cas's face, Dean reached between them. Slipping a hand behind Cas's ball sack he pressed experimentally, he smiled as he felt Cas spill his load. Cas tilted his head, his eyes wide and his mouth slack. Dean pressed their mouths together, too exhausted to do much more. Cas slid carefully out of Dean and dealt with the condom, tossing it into a bin he spied beside the bed, before collapsing on top of Dean. 

"We need to clean you up" he muttered sleepily against Dean’s chest.

Dean spotted a discarded towel from earlier; he reached out and grabbed hold of its edge. Cas took it from him and wiped the come off their stomachs, before dropping it back to the floor. As soon as his head reached Dean’s chest he was asleep. Dean chuckled, reaching for a blanket to cover them both. Checking the alarm was set on his phone; Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and slept.


	12. Chapter 12

The morning after the night before was much sweeter than any Dean could remember. He woke early, ahead of his alarm, with Cas curled against his chest, dark hair tickling his nose. Dean smiled to himself and wondered at the simplicity of it all. He stroked a finger along Cas's back trying to gently rouse him. Cas responded by burying his nose deeper into Dean’s chest, his stubble tickling Dean causing him to chuckle quietly. His low chuckle seemed to be enough to wake the other man.

Sleepy blue eyes blinked up at him, wide and disbelieving. "Not a dream" Dean stated in response to the look Cas was giving him. 

"Not a dream," Cas repeated redundantly. Unconcerned with morning breath, Dean pressed his lips to Castiel’s. Cas sighed audibly and stretched up to be kissed more fully. Neither's breath was the sweetest, but neither seemed to care. Cas's hands had just begun to wander south when Dean’s alarm went off. Both groaned into the other’s neck, their mutual frustration very apparent.

"Shower now" Dean was already climbing out of the bed tugging on Cas's hand. Cas generally slept late, being a writer meant he could avoid early mornings. If being with Dean meant early mornings Cas would learn to embrace them. He slipped soundlessly out of the bed and followed Dean into the bathroom. Dean was already in the shower humming away to himself. 

Cas stood in behind him, wrapping his arms around Deans waist and rested his head on Dean's shoulders as he had done in the kitchen the night before. As before Dean covered Cas's arm with his own, pulling Cas closer still. Both men were hard, Dean could feel Cas's hard on against his ass and ground back against him. Reaching down with one had Cas took hold of Dean's cock. With the warm water streaming down over them Dean groaned as Cas placed his slicked up cock between the cheeks of his ass. Cas's cock covering the back of his balls with pre-come as he thrust forward into the heat between Dean’s thighs. Cas kissed Deans shoulders and neck, while tugging his cock. 

Dean ground back against him harder, turning his head to kiss Cas on the mouth. Cas's thumb played over the slit on the head of Dean’s cock, spreading the pre-come around, causing Dean to rut harder against him while simultaneously trying to thrust up into Cas's palm. Dean squeezed his thighs tight, trapping Cas's cock momentarily, forcing the other man the buck harder to gain the friction he desired. Cas bucked faster and harder, and tugged Dean’s cock in unison. Dean’s hands had been braced against the wall of the shower, however now he reached on hand up and grabbed Cas's hair as he cried out. His seed spilling all over Cas's hands, his shout of release echoing around the small room. Cas's shout followed moments after; Dean felt the warm trickle of come spread down his thigh. Both men were breathing erratically; Dean turned to face Cas, and kissed him desperately.

 

Dean was late for work, but only a few minutes, Cas's apartment was actually pretty close to the garage. Bobby won’t mind, the garage was more Deans these days than his. Dean had dropped Cas off, his apartment smaller than Deans but in a better part of town. The apartment had all the basic necessities but nothing beyond that. He had written his number down for Cas and his email. He didn't own a computer but his mobile had a data plan. He had programmed Cas's email address into his phone contacts. They'd agreed they would talk/email later, but they had not made concrete plans. Dean had wanted to, but he didn't trust himself to speak. His mind was screaming at him to just tell Cas to pack a bag and wait for Dean in his place. Dean was pretty sure that would freak the guy out. He didn't want to freak him out.

Dean was gone no more than 5 minutes when Cas started to doubt himself. Sure Dean said he would email, but they hadn't made plans to meet. Maybe he imagined the connection, maybe he was an idiot. His laptop dinged, he had a new email.


	13. Chapter 13

OK so Dean had planned to wait until lunch to email, he didn't want to seem too needy, but well, he was making coffee waiting on the kettle and his phone was just there:

**Subject: hey**

Sender: d.winchester@singerauto.com

Hey Cas,

Dean here, just wanted to say hey.

Dean

Cas let out a slow breathe OK so maybe he wasn't an idiot. Dean can't have been in work more than 20 minutes and here he is emailing him. As a writer Cas feels he is entitled to the mini freak out he has before replying. Will Dean expect something worthy of publication given his profession? No he finally admits, Dean likes Cas Novak, not Jimmy.

**Subject: re:hey**

Sender: c.j.novak@gmail.com

Hello Dean

Cas his send before he could stop himself.

**Subject: re:hey**

Sender: d.winchester@singerauto.com

:-) want to meet for lunch?

D

**Subject: re:hey**

Sender c.j.novak@gmail.com

Yes please.

C

The grin on Dean’s face was so wide it had Bobby commenting, stating confidently that one, Dean had gotten laid, and two it was likely to happen again in the near future. Dean just continued to grin and set to work. He emailed Cas again saying lunch at 12:30. There was a deli just around the corner from the garage that was no more than 10 minute walk for Cas.

Dean downed tools at 12:20, washed his hands and made sure there was so oil on his face before heading out. At 12:29 he was outside the door of the deli.

Cas had re-read Deans email half a dozen times. Dean wanted to meet him for lunch, like a date in public. Maybe if he racked his memory Cas could remember being on a date once or twice before as a teenager, but certainly not in the past five or six years. Taking a deep breath Cas headed to the shower. Once clean he found clean black jeans and a deep blue button down shirt. He rolled the sleeves up to his elbows and checked the clock. It was a little after 12. Cas figured he might as well head, the alternative was to pace up and down the small hall in his apartment. At 12:29 he was outside the door of the deli.

Both men stopped short as they caught sight of the other. Broad smiles spreading across both faces. Dean who had always been confident in himself and his sexuality closed the gap between them, gently cupped Cas's face before planting a sound kiss on his mouth. The kiss lasted four seconds max, but left both men breathless.

"Hey Cas", 

"Hello Dean" 

Dean clasped one of Cas's hands in one of his own and gently tugged Cas toward the door of the deli. Once inside Dean kept hold of Castiel’s hand. "Table for two if you've got it" Dean asked the hostess brightly, his happiness clear in his tone. The hostess noticed their joined hands and smiled broadly, "Right this way gentlemen" 

Once they were seated the hostess pressed menu's into their hands and scuttled toward the kitchen. Dean could have sworn he heard girlish giggles moments later. Even Cas looked vaguely bewildered by the hostess’s behaviour.

In the space of about 10 minutes 4 different waitresses came to their table. One with large glasses of water, who just deposited them, smiled and walked away. The next waitress actually took their order; two cheeseburgers with fries thank you very much. A third waitress delivered their food, and a fourth and final waitress came to see if they needed anything else? 

"Did that seem weird to you?" Dean asked Cas finally,  he was a little weirded out by the attention. Cas cleared his throat before replying "I think, the hostess thought we made a cute couple, told the others and they all wanted to see for themselves" 

It was Dean’s turn to look confused, "What makes you say that?" 

Cas shrugged, "I have exceptionally good hearing, and on 4 separate occasions I have heard quite clear whispers of "oh my god she was right, they are just too cute""

"You assume they mean us, why exactly?" 

Cas let out a small chuckle, "Dean you own a mirror, you are by far the most attractive male in this establishment" Dean looked slightly affronted, "Attractive yeah, ruggedly handsome maybe, but cute?" Another chuckle escaped from Cas. 

"Dean, you are adorable" Cas reached across the table and captured one of Dean’s hands in his own gently stroking the sensitive skin at his wrist. 

"Yeah, well, you’re adorable" Dean huffed in response.

Surround sound giggles had both men looking up. All four waitresses stood by their table along with the hostess. The hostess held two plates of pie in her hands. She placed the plates in front of both men, smiling broadly again at the joint hands. "Can we help you ladies in some way?" Dean asked gruffly, the bright smiles and giggles really were starting to freak him out. "Sorry, sorry," the hostess squeaked (she had been elected spokesperson apparently) "But you are both so handsome, it’s distracting, seriously I have no idea how either of you could possibly manage to get out of bed every day if you wake up together." The hostess blushed scarlet; clearly she hadn't meant to say all that. Dean and Cas both cleared their throats, trying and failing not to catch each other’s eye. "Sorry again, the pie is on the house." Once the ladies backed away and returned to their stations Dean leaned over the table and cupped Cas's face drawing him across the table so their lips could meet. Cas closed the distance willingly, kissing Dean softly, his own hand reaching out to play with the short, soft hair on Dean’s neck. Dean broke the kiss and grinned "We are so cute we get free pie, how awesome is that?"

Cas agreed free pie was awesome especially since Dean was such a fan. He consumed the pie with obvious pleasure. His satisfied sounds having an adverse effect on Cas’s crotch. 

"Dean" he all but groaned out at one point. His pained tone stopping the other man in his tracks, a fork full of pie a mere inch from his lips. Dean returned the bite of pie to his plate, green eyes locking on blue. Dean swallowed thickly; "Sorry Cas forgot where I was" Dean had the decency to look sheepish so Cas forgave him, smiling broadly. "Later maybe?" Cas still wasn't sure if he could presume to see Dean again, let alone later the same day. 

"Definitely later" Dean stated instantly. "I could collect you after work, take you home with me" 

The last part was said with a wicked grin. Cas shivered slightly in anticipation. "Yes please"


	14. Chapter 14

That set the pattern for the coming few weeks. Dean would collect Cas after work, they would go to his apartment, maybe shop for food beforehand, make dinner, settle down on the couch wrapped in each other’s arms watching Star Trek or Fire Fly. One or other of them would inevitably have a hand innocently wander up under a t-shirt, or down to cup the cheek of an ass and it would be like a spark in a dry forest. Sometimes they made it off the couch to the bedroom. Sometimes they didn't, one time they ended up on the floor in the sitting room.

Cas had rather fond memories of one particular evening. Dean was stretched out on the couch behind him, one hand resting on Cas's waist. Cas had started to play with Dean’s fingers. Just stroking his own over Deans, when a thought occurred to him. Dean was very relaxed and he seemed to be happy to allow Cas to manipulate his hands. 

Cas was wearing Deans sweat pants again, so it was easy to guide Dean’s hand down the front of his pants, leading Dean’s hand with his own as together they messaged his hardening cock. Dean’s lips started sucking on Cas's neck, leaving the odd hickey. Dean began messaging Cas's cock in earnest , his own hard on digging in to Cas's thigh. Cas turned his head, and kissed Dean. No matter how often they kissed Cas always wanted more. The kiss was wet and warm and had both men moaning loudly. Dean stopped messaging Cas's cock long enough to grab his hip and turn Cas so that he was flat on the couch with Dean above him on his side. 

"Fuck me Dean" Cas begged, "please, fuck me!" It had been two weeks and every other time they had done this Cas had fucked Dean. This was a pretty big deal, Cas offering to bottom for Dean. Cas stared up at Dean waiting. 

"Fuck, yes Cas, whatever you want babe, whatever you want"

Dean stood up and reached for Cas, Cas took his hand and followed him willingly to the bedroom. The condoms and lube were out on the locker already, they found it made life easier. Dean had joked that they should hide some in the couch. Secretly Cas agreed.

"You sure Cas?" Dean asked softly, stroking a gentle hand up and down Cas's back. "Yes Dean" Cas answered him clearly; he never wanted Dean to doubt his actions. Dean smiled broadly, he leaned in and rubbed noses with Cas. The action was so sweet and ridiculous it made Cas laugh.

Dean loved to hear Cas laugh. It was his goal in life to make Cas laugh at least once every day. "Take off your clothes, and lay down" Cas complied with Dean’s request, he was feeling overly warm anyway. Once naked he positioned himself in the centre of the bed. One arm behind his head, legs spread, absent mindedly stroking his cock, just as Dean had done that first night.

The parallel was not lost Dean. Cas looked so hot Dean thought he might come just by looking at him. He wanted this to be awesome for Cas, so that was not allowed to happen. Instead he decided to prove to Cas that every aspect of that first night together was safely tucked away in his memory.

Dean crawled up the length of Cas's body, dropping a wet kiss to his cock as he moved over it. Cas growled, hips thrusting once. Dean lay over Cas, running his hands over the other man’s sides, down his thighs. Cas leaned up and kissed him, tugging on Dean’s hair. Dean purred low in his throat. "Cas" his voice lower than ever. "Please Dean, I need you" Cas hips thrust up again, their cocks rubbing painfully together.

Dean smiled at Cas; he had remembered Dean’s responses to him, just as Dean had remembered how Cas had touched Dean. Dean kissed Cas again, just because he could. 

Cas ran his hands over Deans shoulders and into his hair, just because he could. It all felt amazing. "Dean, please" Cas groaned out as he nuzzled Dean’s jaw, "please".

Dean needed no further encouragement. He located the lube and coated his fingers generously. Cas bent up his knees and spread his legs wide. Dean gently circled Cas's hole, pressing lightly against the muscle. Cas moaned and arched in response, his back lifting clean off the sheets. Dean kissed him everywhere he could reach. Neck, shoulders, collar bone. As Cas relaxed back down, Dean pressed the top of his index finger in, circling it slowly to spread the lube. Dean slipped the finger back out, spread more lube from his other fingers over his index finger and pressed it is again, further this time, to his knuckle. He crooked the finger slightly causing Cas to thrust up. "Dean, more, please" Cas is voice was wrecked, his eyes wide pleading with Dean.

Dean was determined to take it slowly no matter what. Maintaining his own pace, he slid his index finger back up, adding yet more lube, and pressed it back inside Cas, adding a second finger moments later. Giving Cas a few seconds to become accustomed to the added girth Dean paused. Again Cas thrust his hips up, Dean took it as a sign and started to move his fingers, in and out, scissoring them, feeling Cas open around them more relaxed than before. Dean added a third finger, hooking them slighting and pulling, Cas cried out in pleasure, "Fuck me Dean, NOW" 

"God yes, yes Cas"

Dean reached for the condom, smiling in memory he dipped his head to plant a kiss on Cas's open mouth. He grabbed the condom opened it with his teeth and slipping it over his throbbing cock. Dean grabbed the lube and squeezed a generous amount on to his hand. He coated his sheeted cock and positioned himself between Cas's knees. He pushed the other man’s knees up and out, one hand on Cas's hip, the other to the side of his head, he pushed in, one slow push until he bottomed out. He held himself still for several moments, hoping it wasn't too much for Cas. 

After a few seconds Cas glared at Dean, "Move you bastard or so help me I will end you!" Dean barked out a laugh, he pulled almost all the way out of Cas so slowly so controlled. Cas growled at him in response. Dean slid back in just as slowly. Over and over again, as slowly as he could bear. Sweat broke out across his forehead in an effort to keep in control. Cas had had enough; he grabbed Dean’s shoulders and managed to swap their positions. Dean was now flat on the bed, and Cas could ride his sweet cock however the fuck he wanted. Cas wanted it hard, and Cas wanted it fast, Cas also wanted it now.

Dean didn't know how it happened but suddenly he was under Cas, and Cas was riding his cock hard and fast. Fuck that felt amazing. Dean grabbed at Cas's hips and encouraged him, tugging him down harder. Cas's hands grabbed Dean upper arm tightly, Dean suspected there might be bruises as a result, but he did not give a flying fuck right now. Cas leaned down, the change in angle doing all sorts of wonderful things for them both. Dean grabbed Cas's cock, circling the slit at the top with his thumb. Cas started panting then, grinding hard down on Dean’s cock. They locked eyes, Cas's hand joining Deans on his own cock. They tugged in time with Cas's movements, both men shouting out their pleasure mere moments apart.

Cas collapsed on top on Dean’s chest just like the first time. Dean stroked his fingers up and down Cas's back like before. After taking a minute to catch his breath, Cas eased off Dean's cock with a low groan. Dean gathered Cas close, wrapping his arms around the other man’s shoulders, kissing his cheeks, his nose, his eyes, before finally kissing his lax mouth. "you Ok?" Dean eventually asked, Cas just stared, his nod barely registering in Dean’s brain. Dean let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He kissed Cas's forehead, "I'll be right back" He eased out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom. He dealt with the condom and dampened a washcloth with warm water.

Cas was practically asleep on his back when Dean returned no more than 5 minutes later. Smiling Dean wiped the come off of Cas's stomach. He carefully wiped at each of Cas's hands in turn. With the clean up done to the best of Dean’s ability, he climbed back into bed.

Cas had been awake enough to feel Dean’s careful ministrations. The joy that spread through him at the care Dean took of him couldn't be expressed with words. Tears had threatened to escape his eyes. But tears would confuse Dean, instead as soon as Dean settled in beside him Cas buried his face in the other man’s chest, wrapping his arms tightly around Dean’s waist. 

“Love you” he muttered before succumbing to sleep. 

Dean relaxed into Cas's embrace, the muttered “Love you” registering a few seconds late. Dean choose to add to the tangle of limbs by pulling Cas's leg over his own and resting his arm along Cas's spine, once he was settled, he brought his mouth close to Cas’s ear, “Love you too Cas”. Dean felt Cas’s arms tighten around him is response.  

Yes that had been a particularly good memory for Cas. Now after a month Cas wondered if this would be how it was forever. Cas wouldn't mind if it was but he did wonder. 


	15. Chapter 15

 

One day when Dean called to collect him on his way home from work, Dean suggested Cas bring his laptop with him, and that Wi-Fi dongle thingy. Curious, Cas obliged.

Once they got back to Dean’s apartment Cas became more curious. Dean had obviously cleaned up. He had rearranged the bookshelf, the gaps left by Sam were gone, but there was a shelf and a half completely empty. A new frame had been added; it filled a gap left by one Sam had taken. Still curious Cas went to get a closer look at the picture. It was one of the pair of them taken on Dean’s phone. They had gone back to that deli a few times for lunch. Dean had the hostess take the picture a few days ago. Cas was looking at the camera a slight smile on his lips, he had felt ridiculous, Dean was smiling broadly, but looking at Cas and not the camera. Seeing it framed on the shelf did funny things to Cas's stomach.

Dean beckoned Cas to the kitchen, the table was set, there was even a candle in the middle of it. Cas tilted his head at Dean, confused and curious. "Sit" Dean gestured to the chair as he said it. Cas sat in the same chair he had that very first morning. Dean set two plates on the table, steak, salad, chips and peppercorn sauce. Cas smiled his thanks and waited for Dean to sit. Dean cleared his throat, fidgeting with his knife. 

"Dean, what is it?" Cas didn't think it could be something bad, not with the framed photo and a home cooked meal, but still, Dean’s obvious anxiety was enough to make him worry.

Dean cleared his throat again. "I was going to wait until after dinner, but I'm so nervous I might choke if I do" Cas looked straight at Dean, knowing by now that his silence would compel Dean to continue, "So this past month with you, has probably been the best ever." 

Cas smiled, "Same here" he offered in response, hoping to ease Dean’s anxiety. 

Dean did smile at that, "So em did you see, same sex marriage is legal in this state now" he continued. Cas had, so he nodded slowly, what was Dean trying to get at. 

"Ok, so I know it has only been a month, but people marry in Vegas after like a day, so em" Dean took a deep breath before continuing more confidently "Castiel James Novak, will you marry me?"

Cas stared at Dean for what felt like an eternity to one man, but a mere nano second to the other. "Fuck, yes" the words burst from Castiel’s mouth completely by-passing his usual brain filters. Dean burst out laughing, stood up and leant over the table to soundly kiss a very stunned Cas. "Fuck, yes indeed" Dean sat back down and started eating. Cas decided that was the logical thing to do, they would need their energy for later.

Later had to wait a while though. The reason for the laptop became clear soon enough. Dean pulled out his phone and rang Sam. Cas had spoken to him on the phone several times in the past month. Dean would pass him the phone when Sam rang if he was busy cooking or playing the Wii. Sam always seemed pleased to talk to him, "Skype dude, what’s your username?" he asked Cas "Novak79" "Did you get that Sam, yeah Novak79".

A few clicks and a few swears later Sam’s face appeared on screen, a little pixelated at first but clearing once the laptop caught up. "Hey Guys! To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure" Cas and Dean had to sit pressed close together to both display on Sam’s screen, they didn't mind, and Sam could currently see two very goofy smiles on too beaming faces. He'd wait for Dean to admit it, but he felt sure he knew what was coming. "Uh, hey Sammy, you look good." Cas squeezed Dean’s hand reassuringly, Dean turned and smiled at him once before facing his brother again, "I would have told you this face to face, but eh thanksgiving is still ages away and well this couldn't wait that long. Cas here has agreed to make an honest man out of me." 

Sam’s grin matched those of Cas and his brother. "Congratulations man, wow" he pushed his hair off his face "Fuck, I want to hug you both so bad right now, this sucks!"

They spent a while chatting, being a lawyer Sam knew what paperwork they would need to sort, what office to contact, all the practicalities. The way Sam explained it they could probably get married around thanksgiving once the paperwork was in order. 

Seemed logical to Cas when Dean suggested it. Two birds one stone, everyone would be gathering at Bobby's anyway so why the hell not. They said goodbye to Sam and Cas turned to Dean.

"Is it later yet?" It was Dean’s turn to look confused, Cas remembered that he hadn't said the bit about energy out loud, "Em, bedtime?"

Cas held out his hand, and Dean took it willingly. Once in the bedroom Dean stood with his arms around Cas. "You know I think you have spent a total of 3 nights in your own apartment since we meet" Cas tilted his head, was that all "Really?" 

"Really, you could just move in here you know, I mean, there’s room in the bookshelf for your stuff, my closet is half empty as it is. And well we'll be married by the end of the year, might as well start practicing living together and ugh…”

Dean’s voice trailed off as he looked into Cas's eyes. Cas's eyes were wide, and soft looking. His hands came up and cupped Dean’s face, he kissed him solemnly on the mouth before replying "Yes please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first fan fic I wrote. Decided to try and tidy it up and break it in to chapters.  
> Let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
